Siempre hay un final feliz
by C11Yazmiin
Summary: Isabella Swan y Jacob Black son mejores amigos, se quieren como tal, se tratan como tal, solo hay un pequeño problema, fuerón obligados a casarse, sin embargo ellos huyen para comenzar una nueva historia donde nadie les dijese que hacer, que pasa cuando Bella conoce a Edward?, y si Jacob se enamora de Vanessa una de las hermanas de Edward? Muchas sorpresas!Espero que les guste :)


**Bueno como todos ya saben, los personajes son de Sthepenie Meyer, nada me pertenece salvo la historia.**

**Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo :)**

Estaba tan emocionada empacando mis maletas que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, por lo que pegue un gritillo al sentir unos brazos elevándome por los aires, Jacob me abrazaba con fuerza mientras daba vueltas conmigo, ambos reíamos como niños de cinco años, hoy nos habíamos casado, y estábamos empacando para irnos a nuestra "luna de miel" estaba tan feliz, el estaba igual que yo, incluso pensé que mucho más que yo.

Una sonrisa enorme bailaba sobre sus labios, debía suponer que la mía estaba igual que la suya, probablemente todos allá afuera, pensaban al vernos que éramos la pareja felizmente casada, y que la felicidad que había en nuestros rostros se debía a la boda y a nuestra luna de miel.

Era un poco extraño el que pudiésemos viajar a cualquier parte del mundo a disfrutar nuestra luna de miel, pero en cambio estábamos a punto de tomar un vuelo que nos llevaría a Forks, Washington.

La decisión de viajar allí era de Jacob y mía, aunque a Charlie y Billy no les pareciera nada bien, ellos se metían en nuestras vidas como moscas empalagosas, decidían sobre nuestras vidas como si fueran de ellos, eso me hacia odiarlos.

Me resulto un poco demasiado sospechoso el que aceptaran sin rechistar el irnos a Forks, me preguntaba porque, y no tenia respuesta. Aunque creo saber que pueda ser, ellos tal vez pensaban que Froks podía ser un nidito de amor, hice una mueca de asco.

-Bells, que ocurre?- me pregunto Jacob al soltarme, coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Solo pensaba- susurre un poco deprimida, la felicidad que sentía hace un momento se había esfumado por completo, el me miro a los ojos y de alguna forma supo lo que pensaba.

-Sabes que no será una luna de miel- dijo sarcástico ante las últimas tres palabras- Bella sabes que te quiero muchísimo, eres mi mejor amiga, lograremos salir de esto- me dijo a modo de consuelo.

-Lose jake pero.. -no me dejo continuar, poso sus brazos sobre mis hombros, mientras nos encaminaba hacia la cama, una vez estuvimos sentados, me tomo de las manos, pasaron varios minutos hasta que hablo.

-Bella, es día era lo que esperábamos desde que nos comprometimos- resople fastidiada.

-Nos comprometimos- murmure abatida

El rodo los ojos

-Nos comprometieron, ya- dijo un poco molesto, eso en parte me hizo sentir un poco culpable, el no la estaba pasando mejor que yo.

-Vale, continua- acepte

-Te decía, este día lo esperamos desde que nos comprometieron- me dirigió una mirada de reproche, sonreí un poco avergonzada, el continuo- no puedes echarte para atrás ahora- termino con voz incrédula.

Fruncí el ceño

-Alto ahí, - lo detuve- yo nunca he dicho que me he echado para atrás, estoy completamente segura de lo que vamos hacer, ya no quiero vivir más en esta estúpida mansión- termine horrorizada, sin duda no viviría con jake bajo el mismo techo que Charlie, eso sobrepasaba mis limites.

-Vaya- exclamo alegre- creí que habías cambiado de idea,- rio

-Eso ni loca- le dije, ambos reímos.

-El vuelo sale en una hora, debemos llegar antes al aeropuerto- me aviso mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Ya tengo listas mis maletas,- le dije

-Bien, iré por las mías, me esperas aquí?- pregunto parado en la puerta

-Donde más jake- le respondí divertida.

-En el coche..- sugirió.

-y quedarme ahí abajo con la mirada de Charlie puesta sobre mí, estas de broma cierto, cuando el note que algo escondo y que no tiene nada que ver con nuestra maravillosa luna de miel, empezara con las preguntas, y sabes bien que mentir no se me da nada bien, quieres que arruine nuestros planes-solté de golpe.

-Vale, Vale - levanto las manos a modo de rendición, y salió por la puerta mascullando algo como, 'que idiota' me reí un poco de él.

Recorrí con la mi mirada lo que alguna vez fue una habitación, ahora se encontraba completamente vacía.

Miles de imágenes se acoplaron en mi mente, en cada una de ellas se encontraba mi madre, Renne, ella era la mejor madre que la vida me pudo haber dado, le contaba todos mis secretos, mis sueños, mis ilusiones, mis miedos, y ella siempre estaba para mi, en las buenas y en las malas ella siempre me hacía sentir bien. Si ella estuviera viva pensé, tal vez ahora no estaría casada con Jacob, mi madre me hubiera apoyado en todo y no hubiera permitido que Charlie me obligase a casarme con el hijo de su mejor amigo.

Cuando cumplí ocho años fue cuando todo sucedió, esa noche que jamás olvidaría llego a mi mente de nuevo, Mi madre había discutido muy fuerte con Charlie, ella salió enfadada del despacho llego a mi rápidamente y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que ella regresaría por mí, no me dejaría con ese hombre, me dijo que ella y yo viviríamos solas, eso me hizo sonreír, yo nunca había visto a Charlie como a un padre, el siempre me llamaba Isabella con odio, quien lo escuchaba se daba cuenta de que si por él fuera, yo no estuviera en este mundo.

Mi madre salió por la puerta de esta casa, y ya nunca más volvió, cada vez que le preguntaba a Charlie evadía el tema, hasta que se canso y me grito que Renne nunca vendría por mi porque estaba muerta, ese día llore como nunca, me quería morir junto a mi madre, yo en ese tiempo era una chiquilla miedosa, solo quería a mi madre de regreso, al pasar los años, me volví mas como decirlo, valiente y rebelde, nunca obedecía a Charlie, pero siempre había alguna forma en que lo obedecía, yo quería saber donde estaba enterrada mi madre, Charlie siempre me amenazaba con no decirme, al cumplir los 16 años , Charlie organizo una cena para presentarme al hijo de su mejor amigo, Billy Black. Ahí fue cuando conocí a Jacob, al principio me costaba hablar con él, pero el de alguna forma entro a mi corazón, el conoce toda mi historia, desde ahí nos hicimos inseparables, pero Charlie tenía que arruinarlo todo de nuevo, nos obligo a casarnos, apenas tenía 20 años, Jacob acababa de cumplir los 21 hace unas semanas, estaba muy molesta con él.

-Estas lista?- la voz de Jake me sobresalto, le sonreí con tristeza y asentí, me pare de la cama y camine fuera, el tomo nuestras maletas y bajamos las escaleras en silencio, mi padre y todos sus amigos nos esperaban afuera, me monte en el coche sin siquiera despedirme de él, lo mismo hizo Jacob, nos miramos y sonreímos con malicia, había llegado la hora, Jake y yo nos íbamos a escapar de ellos antes de que nos obligasen a tener un hijo o algo por el estilo, nunca había besado a Jake ni nada parecido, éramos solo mejores amigos, salvo hoy por supuesto, cuando el padre dijo, puede besar a la novia, estuve a punto de gritarle, bésate el culo, pero me retuve, teníamos que escapar.

Las llantas del auto fue lo único que escuche antes de soltarnos a carcajadas, esta aventura iba a ser muy divertida, desde ahora estábamos escribiendo una nueva historia, donde la sombra de Charlie no nos perseguía, por supuesto.

******Nota: Tal vez no se explique muy bien la historia pero os aseguro que mediante avance la historia, irán entendiendo mas.**

******Y eso es todo, que les pareció?**

**Dejen Review, buenos y malos no importa, los buenos me incitan a seguir, y los malos a mejorar, gracias por leerme y los espero en el próximo capitulo!**

**Os quiero :)**


End file.
